Not Natural
by Adraa Blanche-Lune
Summary: What happens when an angel meet a demon, while both are trying to lay low? Well we could say it's... Not natural!
1. Prologue S:1 E:0

Hi everyone! This is the ….. of my new story! Hope you all like it, the style and everything, it's going to follow about the same story line as Supernatural, except the events on the show will only shortly affect this fanfiction. So if you like it, leave me a review, follow it or ''Favourite'' it for more to come! Have fun reading!

Heaven's gates had just been sealed. I needed a place to hide. Somewhere where the others wouldn't find me. Or bother me. They never liked me, anyway...

Oh, right! You don't know the first thing about me! My name is Evangeline, I'm an angel of the Lord. Yes, like in that show called "Supernatural"... Except that I'm the little sister that no one cares about. Well not since I burnt Pompei... Who could have thought angels could be such dicks, even with their own kind?

Anyway, as I was saying, when Heaven's gates were shut close, I took it as an opportunity to go away from all of them. I wandered around the world until I came, in the middle of the night, in a small neighbourhood. I sensed a strong vessel nearby, and since there was no angel around, I took it as my best chance. The energy I sensed lead me to a house, which I entered without any trouble. I followed my instinct upstairs, to a room where a teenage girl was sleeping. I couldn't take control of her body without her agreement, so I entered her head first.

Obviously, she was dreaming. She was standing in an old room, next to a man with dark curly hair wearing a long coat bended over the body of a lady dressed in all pink. "So what do you think? She asked.

-They say suicide... He was speaking with a British accent.

-But you don't think so, do you Sherlock?

-No, of course not."

I took control of the man's body and stood up to face the girl. She was of an average size and an average weight, with brown hair falling on her hips and blue eyes. She looked surprised of the action of the man. "Good evening, Kate. I said in his voice.

-Wha... What just happened? She asked.

-I can explain, but you need to let me talk. I entered ''Sherlock's body'' to come and talk to you as you could not see my true form. You're in a dream but I'm real.

-Who are you?  
-I am an angel of the Lord. My name is...

-An angel?! She started laughing. I knew I shouldn't watch so much of Supernatural in one day! It always affects my dreams!

-Supernatural?! I said, offended, You're not addicted to that show too?

-Well, if you're truly an angel, I guess you should have known that...

-I AM an angel! I'm just in a hurry to find a vessel...

-You want me as a vessel? You must be very desperate to come to me.

-Why do you think I'm here?

-I don't know... But why me?

-You're the strongest vessel in the neighbourhood.

-Really?!

-Are you calling me a liar?

-I ain't calling you a truther!"

I let out a loud sigh. She was defensively not the best human to deal with. "What's your name anyway? Kate asked. Do I know you? Are you one the show?

-No, I am not. My name is Evangeline.

-Oh sad... I would have liked better to have Castiel in me... That came out wrong... Wait, you,re a girl?

-Yes, I am!

-Then... Why are you possessing Sherlock?

-I thought you'd rather talk to him than to the dead body on the floor.

-... Fair enough.

-So... Will you accept?

-Wait, you're not even going to bargain with me?

-Fine, what do you want to bargain for?

-Are we going to be hunting? Like the Winchesters?

-Heaven, I hope not! Ever!

-You suck, for an angel!

-Look. I'm not seeking for any kind of fight, I just want to lay low for a time.

-Ok, ok... But what would happen with me?

-You would be all set on your own, alone in your own mind.

-And what if it's just a dream?

-If you say ''no'', you'll never know!

-But there's nothing in it for me...

-It's just for a couple of weeks, maximum. And I would keep you in touch of everything! And you would have the eternal gratitude of an angel!"

She looked up, thinking, before answering " Ok then, go for it!

-Perfect! I smiled, satisfied. Let's get started, shall we?"

So did you like it? Did you find all the references? Want to leave a review? I know it's short but the others will be longer. Thanks and see you all later bye!


	2. Let's get started S:1 E:1

Hey guys! Remember when I said the chapters would be longer than the prologue?... Did I say it? Anyway, This chapter IS long and the others should be as well so... Yeah!

* * *

I woke up with a loud, annoying noise, I didn't even know I was sleeping. I turned my head to see where it was coming from and saw a little machine. I turned off the alarm and got on my feet. The lack of experience with a human body caused me to fall on the floor and I heard a little voice inside my head yelling "Watch out your step, mighty one!

-I'm trying ok!" I replied out loud.

More cautiously, I stood up and looked around at the room. There were so many posters on the walls that I couldn't even tell their original colour. I spotted one of Supernatural and sighed. "Of course". There were paint stains on the floor and artist material all around. I found a calendar, it was Friday. In the school bag next to the bed, there was an agenda. Apparently, my new life would begin with a day of school.

But I still had one hour to kill before actually going to school. After wandering around my new house, I got back to my room and looked at the closet. "Maybe I should dress up...

-Yeah, good idea! Put some pants on before going to school!"

So I dressed up. When it was time to go, I got out of the house, locked the door and started to walk... Where? "Oh right, fine! Little tip, when you want to do something, actually make sure you know how to do it first!

-Oh shut up!"

After a lot of struggle and the almost constant help of little Kate inside my head, I finally got to school. I put all my things in my new locker and went to find a friend of Kate. Her name was Mary. I forgot I would have to act human... While I was walking down to the great hall, I thought about how annoying it was to walk everywhere. "There! The table in the back!" Kate told me once in the great hall. I saw a girl sitting alone at a table, drawing. I walked toward her and was about to sit down when I noticed... She was possessed by a demon! I stepped back in surprise and it stood up. I was about to get out my angel blade when I notice it was as shocked at me. Carefully, I sat down, followed in my movement by it. "You look... Different... It simply said.

-So do you."

Silence fell... After what seemed an eternity of awkward silence, it spoke again. "I wasn't expecting to see an angel today."

Worried that other might be listening, I looked around. "Don't worry Feather. You could have a halo shining on your head and wings in your back that they wouldn't notice it. They're always too busy thinking about themselves...

-Since how long have you been in that poor girl?

-Hi, nice to meet you too! It said in sarcasm. Since yesterday.

-Why?

-What's up with you and the questions, my friend?! Aren't you glad to see me?

-Not really.

-Me neither... My name's Baal, anyway.

-Evangeline.

-Hi Evangeline! Looks like we're going to be besties now!"

Morning was boring. Very boring... I mean, History class? Don't talk to me about the Boston tea party, I was there! In fact it was pretty much my idea, but that's another story... Anyway it was now lunch time and I had to meet my new ''friend'' in the cafeteria. I found her (Can I really say ''her''? I guess it's less insulting than ''it'') in the back, once again. There was nearly no one around us, so I wasn't afraid of speaking my mind. "We need to establish rules.

-Oh yeah, she said, not even looking at me, what a wonderful idea...

-Don't be sarcastic with me, demon! I can get rid of you in half a second if I wish to!

-Oh yeah, great idea too! Kill me in the middle of a school cafeteria, won't bring the attention on you at all!"

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't mean to threaten you... Well, yeah, a bit. I just don't want you to do anything stupid.

-I am hiding too! If I do anything stupid, I'm in trouble as well!

-Ok, ok. Let's establish rules of things we can't do because they're stupid!

-Perfect! First : No flying around. Humans don't do that."

I let out a sigh. I wanted walking!. "Fine. Second : No deals. We don't want hunters to come around."

Baal's jaw dropped in shock and indignation. " But I'm a red eyed demon! That's what I do!

-You said you didn't want to do anything stupid and deals are probably the most stupid thing you can do."

Baal looked at me with anger in her eyes that made her look a bit ridiculous. "Is there anything else that you want to take away from my nature?

-Well, anything demonish is to exclude from your life...

-Everything angelish is to exclude from yours!

-I know.

-Good."

We both stopped talking. I took an apple out my lunch box and took a bite that I almost already spit on the table. Baal looked at me as she was trying to give a fuck. "What's wrong?

-First time of my life that I eat something...

-You don't like apples?

-... It tastes like molecules..."

The demon burst out in laughter and I just continued eating.

I dropped the newspaper on the table, making Baal jump and drop a bit of her coffee on the table, on the newspaper. "Good morning to you too, Feather!

-Don't mess with me!

-What?!

-After just one weak you break the rules?! Seriously?!

-What are you talking about?"

I pointed at the first page. "''A man murdered in his house with no sign of breaking in.'' The demon read out loud. You seriously think that was me?

-Well obviously it's not normal and I didn't do it!"

Baal just rolled her eyes an sighed. "What makes you so sure that it's some supernatural stuff?

-The poor guy's skull was crushed with a force beyond human and the article says that there was sulfur in the wound and it smelled like it too.

-So... Sulfur and you're thinking demon slash me?

-Do you have a better explanation?

-Hell yeah! Not demon slash not me! I'm not that stupid!

-If it's not you we got to find out what it is before we end up with hunters on our back!

-Ok, ok! Calm down! You're the nervous type, aren't you?

-I am hiding from freaking Heaven! What don't you understand?!

-I understand everything! We'll go and take a look later, take it slow!

-Fine..."

I was still convinced that she did it but I didn't want to bring the attention on us. And it was worth a look, so I just shut up...

At lunch time, the plan was set up. We agreed on going to the crime scene first, then to the morgue to see the body after school. Then, we would look for the killer with the clues we would have collected. "We're doing it like real hunters, aren't we?" Baal joked while we were planning everything.

I didn't laugh.

We also agreed to fly to the place. "Breaking you're own rules, aren't we?" I commented.

She didn't laugh.

We met behind the school, where we said. "Ok, quick review! We go to the guy's house, we look around, then we go back here before the school starts again.

-I know, I know! I was there when we made the plan!"

And she vanished. I rolled my eyes before following her. I hated working with demons!

The victim lived in a very small house, since he had no wife or child. We appeared in the living room, where the police found him after some neighbours complained about the noise. The TV was lying on the floor, broken. The coffee table was broken in half. The bookshelf had fallen too and books were lying everywhere around it. The sofa was ripped open and cushions were on the ground as well. To punctuate the new decoration, there were blood stains mostly everywhere. One on the ground was clearly bigger than the other, almost like a pond of blood in which were swimming skull fragments and brain remains. "That must be where they found him, said Baal.

-That's just gross...

-Oh, I'm sure you've seen worse.

-Not my department...

-Stop being such a princess and start looking!"

She approached the "pond" while I started looking on the sofa's side. There were claw marks on it, or what looked like so. The smell of sulphur was everywhere in the room. "Looks like a Hellhound to me!

-Impossible.

-Why so?

-How could it get in? Plus, there was clearly a fight here. You don't fight a Hellhound.

-If you say so... Then what is it?

-I don't know... But we have some clues, at least a little more than this morning.

-Yeah, let's go back to school, I doubt we'll find anything more in here.

-Yeah."

10:57

We said we would meet in the morgue at 11 so I was waiting in my room. After the nothing we found in the house, we were expecting a bit more from the body.

11:00

Time to go.

I appeared in a room so dark, for a moment I thought I was blind. I started looking for the light switch when I bumped into something and fell on the ground along with it. "I can explain!" I heard it say. I got on my feet and turned on the light, which blinded me for a couple of seconds again. "Evangeline?" The poor thing still on the floor said. I helped her up, not without rolling my eyes. "Don't do that again, you scared me.

-I scared you?!I thought I would die!

-Can't you defend yourself against humans?

-Yeah... But... Still... Shut up!"

I turned away from the demon to get to the bodies. By the time I found the proper one, Baal was standing next to me again. I got it out of the coffin and lifted the blanket that was covering it. The were claw marks all over the body and the skull was crashed open. "If that's not a Hellhound, what in Heaven did that?

-I don't know but it's not a Hellhound.

-Why can't you believe that?!

-I know my way around Hellhounds and something is wrong!"

Something caught her attention. There was something shining in one of the claw wounds. She frowned and bent over to take a closer look She got it out a showed it to me. It looked like a sharp, slender finger bone, except it was crystal clear with different shades of blue. "Still think it's a Hellhound? She asked me proudly.

I took the bone and frowned as well. "I've never seen such a thing... I muttered, almost for myself.

-Me neither...

-I don't know what it is and I don't like not knowing!

-Calm down, Feather!

-That murderous crystal skeleton is still out there and it could kill more people and attract hunters in our way and if it does, we're screwed!

-Holy Hell.. We'll catch the bloody thing!

-Yes we will."

I vanished, leaving Baal alone.

I sat down in front of the demon, the next morning, and let my head fall on the table in a hard ''knock''. After a few seconds, I left out a muffled ''ouch''. Clearly holding a laughter, the demon asked "What was that for?"

I didn't answered, exasperated. "Oh yeah right! I totally get it! Of course, yeah! I agree so much!" She replied statistically.

I lifted my head and looked at her with a gaze that could shoot lightening. "I've been looking ALL NIGHT for any possible clues about that bloody skeleton and, except of a few cool drawings on google images, there is absolutely nothing!

-I guess I win the game, then!

-You think this is a game?!

-Holy Hell calm down! It's an expression! Anyway, haven't you learn to look in books?

-What are you talking about?"

Baal opened an old book standing next to her and shoved it into my face. I let out an angry groan before taking it of the demon's hands. On the first page was a drawing of a crystal skeleton and there were writings on the second one. The skeleton looked very like a human one, except it was taller and made of crystal and other precious rocks. Its teeth were unhuman, somewhere between raw rocks and shark teeth. "The Comedentis, I started reading out loud, is a rare and unpopular mythical creature made out of precious rocks. They are immortal beings who feed on human souls. Their method of killing is often mistaken with Hellhounds and they can even replicate the smell of sulfur to lure possible enemies.

-You see? Not a Hellhound!

-Ok, ok, not a Hellhound... Does your book say anything about how to get rid of it?

-Yeah, but it's pretty complicated, we have to set up an hole trap and there's a complicated spell and..."

She was interrupted by the bell ring. We looked at each other and let out a sigh. We stood up an went to class.

As we were both in French class, sitting in the back, we spent a long time taking about a way to do the smell and get the ingredients we needed. We were still whispering to each other quite a while after the hole class went silent. I was the first to notice everyone was looking at us. Our teacher, a tall woman with short dark hair, spoke first. "Are we bothering you, mesdemoiselles?

-Sorry madame, I replied. We were talking about a project of ours.

-Would you like to share it with your camarades?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Baal was faster. "En fait, nous parlions de tuer un squelette meurtrier avant qu'il n'attire des chasseurs qui pourraient découvrir que nous sommes un ange et un démon." She said on the most innocent tone as my jaw dropped. The teacher rolled her eyes. "Video games, right?

-Totally!

-Well keep it for another time and listen up, ok?

-Yes madame." We said, both at the same time. As the teacher continued the class, I looked at Baal with lightening shooting eyes, who had to hold a laughter once more.

"What in my father's name were you thinking?!"

I yelled at the demon as soon as the class ended. "What? It worked, didn't it?

-Yes, but it could have got us caught!

-Pfff... Humans are stupid! They could never believe it even if you showed them your wings! Never forget that! The worst that could happen is that we could look crazy.

-Yeah, right..."

In order to get the spell to work and get us rid of that Comedentis, there were a lot of complicated things to had to our lists, along with weird plants. I was in a library, looking for books, when I found one about tropical plants that could at least tell me where to find them. I was reading a page about flowers when I heard a noise too familiar of wings flapping. I hid behind the bookshelf and carefully looked around the corner.

I knew that angel's name! It was Adonael, he was high ranked in Heaven before it was closed. Since the library was closed and the only lights on were the emergency ones, I thought I was hiding well, but I knew he wasn't just looking for a Twilight book. I tried to fly away but his force was holding me back, so I just stood there holding my breath. What was he wanting with me?!

"Evangeline." He said in a deep voice.

"Evangeline." He repeated when I didn't answer him.

"I know you are here somewhere. Make it easy for the both of us and get out."

 _Father please, wherever you are, don't let him kill me!_

"Stop acting like a child, sister, get out or I'll get angry!"

Holding my breath, closing my eyes and holding thigh unto the book, I didn't realize I was standing in another place of the library until a couple of seconds. When I opened my eyes, I gasped, seeing the angel in front of me and I got back. With a movement of the hand, he invited me up. As I obeyed, I couldn't help to say "Please don't kill me.

-I'm not here to kill you, sister. I've come to bargain.

-What can I possibly have that you'd want?

-A red eyed demon. A runaway from Hell.

-How do you know about Baal?

-I've been watching you, sister.

-But why?

-You've always taken my attention. You're not like the others. So when the door of Heaven closed, I wondered what you would do. But that is not the subject. Baal was an important person in Hell and she knows thing that would be helpful to us. You know, even if we are stuck on Earth, we still want to restrain Hell.

-You want me to be a spy?! No way! I was trying to live a quiet life and you want to take that away from me?!

-If you help me, I'll get you things on your list that you couldn't get by yourselves. You will have no hunters on your back, but will still work for angels. And I promise that I would make sure that none of us would come to you except me, sister. You can only win.

-Yeah, I kind of see that it's either that or you capture the demon and probably kill me...

-Basically, yes.

-Well, I think we're done here."

"What took you so long?!

-Do you really think it was that easy to find everything?

-You're an angel! Can't you just zap yourself wherever you need to go?

-Yeah but I still need to find where I'm going first!

-Yeah, right... Give me those and draw this!"

She gave me the book, opened to a certain page. There was a complicated sigil made of strange shapes, circles and pentagrams. I started drawing it on the floor of the empty warehouse we found for the spell. Once I was done, I got back next to Baal and give her back the book. "Where did you get that book, by the way?

-None of your business.

-Fine... So... What do we do now?

-Let me do that... Hic vocare te creatura obscuras animae comendeti."

"It's been an hour...

-I know...

-You're sure you did the spell correctly?"

Baal looked at me with killing eyes. "All right, all right... Then... Sure your book is right?"

More killing eyes. "All right, all right...

-Stop saying that!

-All right, all right...

-I'll kill you one day.

-Will you now...

-You know what? I'm tired of your attitude!

- _You_ are tired of _my_ attitude?! You must be kidding!

-Yeah, I am tired! You're always acting like you're so much better than me, you're bossing me around! You don't even trust me a little!

-And why would I do so? You are a demon! We're not exactly supposed to be besties!

-You don't even try!

-Why would I? I am not even supposed to be here! I'm supposed to be in Heaven but I'm stuck on Earth with _you._

-Yeah? Well I wished you would have stayed in Heaven!

-And I wish you were still rotting in Hell!

-I'd still be but they all want to kill me, Feather!

-And I'm not in Heaven because the freaking gates are closed!"

A strange noise caught our attention. It was like a groan, but produced by a rock. We turned our head to see where it was coming from and it was there. Standing right in front of us, the Comedentis. Baal picked up a gun on the table and I got out my angel blade. For a long moment, it just starred at us. We could see blood dripping from its hands, apparently it had been busy. "Can I ask something?

-Go on.

-Now that it's there... How do we kill it?

-Eeeeeeeeehh..."

Brilliant, wow, thanks. The enchantment that was holding the thing in placed ended and it jumped on Baal. She just had the time to shoot a couple of time, which didn't do so much, before it pinned her on the floor. I tried to help her, but it took me by the throat and lifted me out of the ground. It gave Baal the time to get back to her gun and shoot in its head, sending crystal all around the place. It went steady for a couple of second before throwing me at the other side of the warehouse. The Comedentis went back to attacking the demon, it was about to claw her when its head exploded and fell on the floor, next to Baal. She looked at me, my hand was still lifted in the direction of where the creature's head used to be. "You did that?!

-I... I guess so...

-... Quite impressive."

I got back on my feet and helped her up. We cleaned the place in total silence. She probably remembered as much as me the fight we had earlier. I was about to go when she turned at me. "Hey! Feather!

-What?

-Thanks... For saving me.

-You're welcome, I guess... And thanks... For helping me."

She smiled a little. "You're welcome."

"What have you found yet?

-Hi Adonael! Nice to see you again too!

-What have you found?!

-Oh, calm down, I was gone for like, three hours!

-You didn't find a thing, yet...

-I found a little. Not so much.

-What would that be?

-It's not so much, like I said. But I think that Baal is on Crowley's side.

-Why so?

-She told me she had to leave Hell because they want her dead. You told me she was important, but they want to kill her. So she must be on Crowley's side. I told you it's not that much.

-No, it's actually very good. If Abadon takes control of Hell, it'll be harder to control their activities. If we can get Crowley back on the throne, we win. With Baal, we can achieve it! Thanks sister, I'll keep you in touch."

He vanished, leaving me alone. How could Baal be so important in Hell that the demons would want to kill her? That was an hole new mystery, but now was not the time to think about it. Right now, I needed to get back to my house. I had school the next morning, after all.

* * *

So that's it! Hope you liked it and don't hesitate to leave a review! I love reviews!


End file.
